1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator and a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric actuators that are configured by piezoelectric elements are used as liquid ejecting units of piezo-type liquid ejecting heads that are mounted in liquid ejecting apparatuses. The piezoelectric element configuring the piezoelectric actuator is disposed on a substrate that configures a pressure generating chamber. The piezo-type liquid ejecting head transforms the substrate in accordance with a change in the volume of the piezoelectric element and applies pressure to the liquid inside the pressure generating chamber, whereby it ejects the liquid.
There are cases where cracks are generated in the piezoelectric element during driving of the above-described liquid ejecting head. Thus, in JP-A-11-112048, a configuration of a piezoelectric element that suppresses generation of cracks by alleviating the remaining stress generated at the time of manufacturing the piezoelectric element is proposed. In addition, in JP-A-2009-18551, a configuration of a piezoelectric element that suppresses generation of cracks by alleviating the tensile stress generated in the piezoelectric element during a driving process is proposed.
However, there is a problem in that the stress is concentrated in an area of the substrate outside an area in which the piezoelectric element is disposed, and cracks are generated between the end portion of the piezoelectric element and a support portion supporting the substrate.